Tubevision Contest 31
|venue = , |winner = "Heart Attack" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 30 |nex = 32 }} Tubevision Contest 31, often referred to as TVC 31, was the thirty-first edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Bergen, Norway after Adelen won the thirtieth edition with her song "Bombo". It was the second time in a row that Norway hosted the contest. It was the first edition after the Eurovision-break. Ireland won the edition with Demi Lovato and "Heart Attack" and became their second victory after the victory in the fifth edition. Participants The submissions opened right when the thirtieth edition started. However after it was announced that the contest would be on a break, the submissions were opened again a few weeks before the Eurovision final of 2013. The submissions closed on 23 May with twenty-four confirmed participants. Location Bergen is a city and municipality in Hordaland on the west coast of Norway. As of 23 May 2013, the municipality had a population of 269,100 and Greater Bergen had a population of 395,700, making Bergen the second-largest city in Norway. The municipality covers an area of 465 square kilometres and is located on the peninsula of Bergenshalvøyen. The city centre and northern neighborhoods are located on Byfjorden and the city is surrounded by mountains, traditionally held to be seven mountains. Many of the extra-municipal suburbs are located on islands. Bergen is the administrative centre of Hordaland and consists of eight boroughs—Arna, Årstad, Åsane, Bergenhus, Fana, Fyllingsdalen, Laksevåg and Ytrebygda. Trading in Bergen may have started as early as the 1020s, but the city was not incorporated until approximately 1070. It served as Norway's capital in the 13th century, and from the end of the 13th century became a bureau city of the Hanseatic League. Until 1789, Bergen enjoyed exclusive rights to mediate trade between Northern Norway and abroad. The remains of the quays, Bryggen, is a World Heritage Site. The city was hit by numerous fires. The Norwegian School of Economics was founded in 1936 and the University of Bergen in 1946. From 1831 to 1972, Bergen was its own county. In 1972 the municipality absorbed four surrounding municipalities, and at the same time became a part of Hordaland county. The city is an international centre for aquaculture, shipping, offshore petroleum industry and subsea technology, and a national centre for higher education, tourism and finance. The city's main football team is SK Brann and the city holds the unique tradition in buekorps. Natives speak the distinct Bergensk dialect. The city features Bergen Airport, Flesland, the Bergen Light Rail and is the terminus of the Bergen Line; Bergen Port is Norway's busiest. Four large bridges connect Bergen to its suburban municipalities. Awards Returning artists *22px|border|link= Brooke has previously represnted Malta once. *22px|border|link= Danijela Martinović has previously represented Croatia once. *22px|border|link= Eros Ramazzotti has previously represnted Ireland once. *22px|border|link= Hannah Mancini has previously represented Slovenia once. *22px|border|link= Honey has previously represented Poland once. *22px|border|link= Koit Toome has previously represented Estonia once. *22px|border|link= Michelle Branch has previously represented the United States once. *22px|border|link= Samanta Tina has previously represnted Latvia once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The first and second semi-finals were published on 24 and 27 May 2013 respectively with their results being published on 27 and 30 May 2013. The final started on 31 May2013 and the result was published three days later, on 3 June 2013. Ireland was the winner of the edition with Demi Lovato and the song "Heart Attack". This marked the second victory of the country. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions